Retailers or merchants may provide coupons or discounts to consumers that are redeemable for goods or services. Such coupons or discounts are now accessible in some instances via computing devices.
Applicant has discovered problems with current methods for creating and holding consumer interest in connection with the marketing of goods and services via electronic communications. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.